


Cut From the Same Cloth

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Dom opens up to Eames about his relation to Arthur





	Cut From the Same Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Inception, Dom + Arthur(/any), Arthur is actually Dom's son](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/343638.html?thread=60781910#t60781910) It became somewhat of a Dom+Eames fic...

"We're going to have to tighten this up: no busy minds when we're in that level. It's a bottleneck anyway, and adding in extra projections will just make it worse," Arthur said, as they surveyed Dom's model, before the test run.

"Best to prepare for anything," Eames said, shrugging.

"Arthur's got a point: last thing we need is a bunch of hoons with bricks and cricket bats turning up," Dom noted.

"Perhaps next time I'll supply us with pirates waving cutlasses," Eames replied, smirking, parrying this jab.

"That would be a creative shift for you," Arthur added, dryly.

Later, in the hotel bar with Dom, a few shots of whiskey loosened Eames's need to remark on that exchange. "Seemed like both of you were trying to snark me down," he said. "It was as though you were twins sharin' the same mind."

Dom glanced away without turning his head, as if he were watching for eavesdroppers without calling attention to it. "Well, he does take after me in that regard," he said.

Eames raised an eyebrow. "You sayin' what I think yer sayin'? Is he your long lost brother?"

"Try previously estranged son," Dom replied, signalling to a passing waitress for a refill.

Eames raised the other eyebrow. "You father him in grade school? Mrs. Robinson show you the ropes?"

"High school, actually, but you're close on Mrs. Robinson," Dom replied. "Used to do yard work for a woman in the neighborhood, a French literature professor whose husband's business took him away quite often." He waited till the waitress had come with his refill and gone before taking a swing to shore up his resolve. "Let's say one thing led to another one of the times he was away: she wasn't sure whose it was till her husband needed a liver transplant and the doctors wanted to use part of Arthur's. DNA test answered a question we'd been wondering about since the kid was born."

"Must've got his looks and his fashion-sense genes from his mum," Eames noted. "Didn't get your creativity genes, though."

"Not a word of this to anyone, especially Arthur: he knows, but he'd rather not be reminded of it," Dom warned.

Eames paused, taking a swing of his own drink, then asked the most obvious question, "Did Mal know?"

"If she did, she never said much about it," Dom replied.

"She never did care much for Arthur," Eames noted.

"She accepted him, but not everyone is as fond of Arthur as you are," Dom replied pointedly.

"Still snarkin' me? I'll take that as a warnin' to keep my mouth shut," Eames replied.


End file.
